


Technology

by Nen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: A quick random creative writing, under 40 minutes.





	

   Naomi woke up startled, as her alarm abruptly cut through her dreamy slumber. Groggy, she waved her arm towards her nightstand to locate the source of this unbearably irritating noise. After patting the table a few times, her hand finally smacked right onto her phone before picking it up to end this moment of audio hell. As she turned off the alarm, she discerned that she had ten notifications of unread messages from her social medias, and proceeded to check them all. Suddenly she paused, realizing she was risking her punctuality at work, she quickly set her screen back on the nightstand and swiftly got up to start her day.

        Naomi bursted out of her apartment building and walked briskly through the bustling city streets, aware that she was still on time, yet despises to dally on for too long. She was passing through the local park, observing contently the opulent nature skittering about and the strolling scintillating individuals, before slowing to a stop. She glanced at the playground before her, where children should be wildly playing and running in the soil. Instead, most of them held small devices, varying between phones and tablets. It was remarkable to Naomi, as she had grown up with little technological influence. Her family have always stated that technological mediums should be in balance, and never too prominent. Yet here, a generation of humans growing up in an electronic prevalent world, slowly losing the sense pf physical stimulation of the outdoors.

        As these thoughts ran through her head, Naomi had an epiphany. She remembered that her first action everyday after awakening from sleep wast to check her phone. Scowling, she scolded herself from deviating from her beliefs. She then vowed to improve her way of life by balancing her energy spent on her phone, as she began walking once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
